The dark side of the knights, santuary shadow
by lust-and-wrath
Summary: saint seiya.....el lado oscuro del santuario....la oscuridad enbriaga sus corazones mientras piensan si sus almas merecen seguir en ese mundo. De ellos depende dejarce tocar por las embriagadoras sombras. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**__****_Saint seiya…...el lado oculto del santuario…..la oscuridad embriaga sus corazones mientras piensan si sus almas merecen seguir en ese mundo ……...suicidio, drogas, yaoi, sexo y alcohol ..….. la oscuridad cae lentamente sobre ellos mientras el sol, la única luz de sus vidas se oculta dejando paso ala traición y el deseo de ellos depende dejarse tocar por las embriagadoras sombras._**

**_

* * *

_**

Estos personajes no son mios son solo de….. kuramada

Contiene SHONEN AI-YAOI ALCOHOL DROGAS SUICIDIO Y SEXO (EN ALGUNOS CASOS)

_**The dark side of the knights, santuary shadow**_

* * *

Soledad, frialdad, sequedad

Y traición es todo lo que hay en mi vida

Las sombras me persiguen y mi pasado me esconde

Mientras yo solo pienso en el final de esto …..

* * *

**la impotencia q produce en mi,**

**que tu ames a otro no es mas**  
**q un ruego por que vuelvas a mi ,**  
**amor cuanto te extraño , **  
**mi querido saga necesito de ti, ahora ...**  
**camuss cuanto te deseo,**  
**deseo desesperadamente una caricia,**  
**unas suaves palabras a mi oído en el **  
**amanecer de unas de esas noches fugases, **  
**en la que la tuene luz de la luna nos arropaba bajo**  
**los hermosos sales del jardín de shaka, mientras **  
**este se hallaba en la lejana india en busca de su paz ,**  
**nosotros nos amábamos intensamente en su templo;**  
**los demás o sospechaban y saga nos apoyaba **  
**en nuestro ferviente amor de adolescentes lo que**  
**no sospechaba era que me usaras de esa manera tan vil y cruel, **  
**me desgarraste el corazón,**  
**" te odio , no sabes cuanto te odio y siempre lo haré", **  
**estas palabras son solo una vil mascara para ocultar el anhelo que siento , **  
**por tus caricias, tus besos y la hermosa sonrisa **  
**que solo me dedicabas a mí, i yo que me creí todas y cada unas de tus palabras,**  
**mentiras y cizañas que implantabas en mi débil corazón ,**  
**refugiado en este amor , un amor falso ;**  
**todo era para alegarme de mi verdadero amor, aquel al que yo solo,**  
**le dedicaba miradas lascivas, mientras a ti te dedicaba mis mas tiernas miradas y puras sonrisas,**  
**desde mi corazón te dijo: que, aunque tu me ayas tratado como aun bicho,**  
**yo te sigo amando , no se porque , no se como , pero , un dia empecé a tomarte cariño,**  
**para luego , quererte y al fin enamorarme, **  
**pero ahora se que solo me usaste por eso he decidido regresarme , **  
**a mi querida Grecia en busca de haga para asi decirle lo que en verdad quiero...**

**espero camuss que no t lo tomes a mal pero a partir de ahora haré una nueva vida junto con saga **

**ATTE: milo de Antares,**  
**caballero ateniense y portador de la armadura dorada del escorpión **  
**un" BICHO" como me llamaste tantas beses a mis espaldas mientras juraba que me amabas, termino con tigo para retornar a mi verdadero amor**

Camuss termino de leer a carta con en llanto se volteo hacia shaka, diciéndole, lamento habré tratado asi...· shaka lo callo con un tierno beso y diciéndole unas palabras tiernas terminaron uniéndose

Milo llego al santuario buscando con sus dulces, tiernos y puros zafiros a su hermoso y triste saga, lo que encontró en cambio abrió un gran vació y oscuro hueco en su corazón, sus tiernos y puros zafiros se contaminaron con el odio, la rabia y el rencor, al ver a su "ANGEL PURO" gimiendo en brazos de santo de cáncer mientras este se saciaba con el hasta mas no poder, a milo le dolía el corazón , se encogía su pecho y sus , una vez suaves y puros zafiros, ahora duros y fríos por los cuales desbordaban gruesas y saladas lagrimas de odio , las cuales corrían libremente por sus mejillas rodando hasta la comisura de sus suaves y rozagantes labios ,las cuales eran lamidas por su roja lengua la cual llena de sangre, de tantas beses ser mordida por su dueño y la rabia que lo controlaba ; miraba incrédulo como las imágenes en su mente eran rápidas y confusas, momentos tiernos y fugases junto a camuss, peleas que el y saga tuvieron por su culpa, la muerte de aiorus y la desaparición de atena , la traición de camuss, y los gemidos de saga mientras el santo de cáncer lo penetraba, los momentos de soledad en los cuales deseaba dejar de vivir; todos estos recuerdos se agolpaban rápida y fuertemente en su mente , recuerdos de una vida llena de engaños, odios , maltratos e infelicidad .

estaba apunto de saltar del risco mas alto y peligroso de cabo sunion, en luna llena a media noche; creyó oír algo detras de el pero cuando volteo no vio a nada ni nadie, asi que decidió seguir con su final se dijo asi mis mu "vamos milo tu puedes , vamos solo da un paso adelante y todo el sufrimiento habrá terminado";movió el pie derecho hacia adelante mientras recaudaba fuerzas para no rendirse ni echarse para atras, estaba cayendo poco a poco cuando una mano enguantada en dorado le agarro la muñeca justo antes de estar fuera de su alcance , milo antes de desmayarse solo pudo notar una bella cabellera lila y unas suaves manos de tierno agarre...

pasaron horas antes del que el santo de escorpión despertara, abrió lentamente los ojos ; su mirada era borrosa todo lo veía negro , enfoco un poco y pudo distinguir la hermosa cabellera lila y la investidura dorada enfrente, mas precisos a espaldas de el .

El santo de cabello lila, sintió como aquel hombre se levanta y giraba su cabeza entorno a su cuello, mientras este mojaba un pañuelo en agua fría para luego voltearse y tenderle la mano con el ungüento y e pañuelo.

milo veía como este santo daba la vuelta tendiéndole una mano con un ungüento y un pañuelo húmedo, pero no le dio mucha importancia al ver las hermosas lilas que lo miraban con preocupación, los fríos e inexprecibles ojos de aquel santo mostraban ahora un suave y casi imperceptible brillo de preocupación y alivio , milo solo pudo tomar el pañuelo y el ungüento como un reflejo robotico ya , que ,había quedado prendado por esas hermosas cuencas lilas que tenia por ojos , sus labios se veían suaves , a pesar de tener ese aire de superioridad y frialdad el santo de Aries no era mas que otro humano con poderes y sobre todo sentimientos y milo lo pudo descubrir en el sonrojo inconciente e instintivo de mu .

Este al notar su sonrojo se voltio quedando de frente al santo de géminis, que veía con una muy notable preocupación al escorpión, este al darse cuanta de la presencia del geminiano cambio su dulce y tierna expresión por una llena de frialdad y odio.  
Saga noto esto al instante, extrañado se acerco a su querido milo, que solo le miraba con odio y rencor, le pregunto porque y este lo rechazo al borde de las lagrimas.

Mu al ver esta acción le pidió a saga que se retirara, muy cordialmente saga lo hizo despidiéndose con una tierna y preocupada mirada y una hermosa sonrisa por saber que su querido milo se encontraba bien.

Fuera del templo se encontraban shaka y camuss esperando noticias del estado del escorpión, pudieron notar a un santo de oro saliendo del mismo...

el cap otro dia XD

DEJEN REWS!O POST XD JAJAJAJA ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO PRONTO PPONDRE MAS FF Y CONTIS MUAJAAJ


	2. comfucion y sombras

* * *

**_RWS:_**

**danybell:** mi querida envy pues noc q errores tuve o si ha noc xD ya me conoces jejeej asiq bueno mivida t deo me gusatarian mas RWS please !

PD: si se que son cortos pero me esfuerzo la prox conti sera un poco mas larga ok os lo prometo "juramento de diosa"

* * *

_**Saint seiya…...el lado oculto del santuario…..la oscuridad embriaga sus corazones mientras piensan si sus almas merecen seguir en ese mundo ……...suicidio, drogas, yaoi, sexo y alcohol ..….. la oscuridad cae lentamente sobre ellos mientras el sol, la única luz de sus vidas se oculta dejando paso ala traición y el deseo de ellos depende dejarse tocar por las embriagadoras sombras.

* * *

**_

Estos personajes no son míos son solo de…. Kuramada

Contiene SHONEN AI-YAOI ALCOHOL DROGAS SUICIDIO Y SEXO (EN ALGUNOS CASOS)

* * *

**_The dark side of the knights, santuary shadow

* * *

_**

_**Sombras váyanse Lejos muy lejos,**_

_**El control de la oscuridad en mi mente es mayor**_

**_Que la luz en mi corazón …..

* * *

_**

Saga iba con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras salida del templo de Aries hacia el suyo propio, intentando controlar un poco a arles, mientras caminando rumbo al templo de Tauro sintió la presencia de dos santos muy conocida por el al levantar la cabeza su sorpresa fue ver al santo de acuario besándole apasionadamente con el santo de virgo: aguador de sangre fría y apariencia divina. los odiaba quería acabar con ellos; poco a poco arles se apoderaba, nuevamente de el .

Los santos de virgo y acuario se separaron, AL SENTIR EL COSMO REVENTAR , DEL SANTO De géminis , cuando lo vieron notaron un cambio en sus tristes y delicados ojos q ahora reflejaban una maldad pura .

el visible susto q expreso el budista no paso inadvertido por el aguador QUE AL MOMENTO Siguiente se paro frente a el diciéndole "si tienes miedo a la expresión de saga porque estaba junto a mi?" ... el santo de virgo no supo como responder a esta inesperada pregunta ... Si que guardo silencio, camuss al notar el silencio de shaka lo dejo solo con la vil excusa d q ya no le servia, shaka sintió que el mundo se le venia encima , que su corazón se destrozaba, y su alma desaparecía con las secas palabras de santo de geminas ...

pasaron semanas en las cuales shaka no dejaba de escuchar las crueles palabras del geminiano ... lo recordaba a la perfección la mirada dura de camuss y el odio en saga ... no sabia que le había pasado a su querido aguador , no tenia ni idea , cada dia que pasaba sin el era un infierno, un infierno cruel donde el séptimo infierno del buda no era mas que una siesticita en comparación a lo que el vivía, no sabia como ,pero hay estaba , ese sentimiento que tanto trato de alejar , AL SER LA REENCARNACION DE BUDA NO SE LO PODIA PERMITIR, pero hay estaba el amor , el amor que sentía por camuss, lo sintió la primera vez que lo vio , hay parado tranquilo frió con su maestro, atravesando el templo de virgo , eso fue hacia mas de 11 años , cuando tenia siete u ocho ...

...era una tarde fría en el templo de virgo donde shaka intentaba hacer su rutina de meditación ,el frió lo invadía pasando por debajo de la simple túnica de seda blanca , que le había sido otorgada para su meditación ... había pasado varias horas en completo silencio, hasta que se oyó un golpe , como un martilleo y un aire muy frió casi congelante, paso junto a el sacándolo asi de su meditación , intrigado nuestro pequeño aprendiz de caballero fue en busca de aquel sonido, lo que vio lo dejo perturbado e indeciso...vio a un pequeño niño de su edad , su piel color nieve, sus ojos oscuros , cabello como el cielo nocturno , todo un ángel, lleno de sangre y moretones , golpes y rotos profundos , se acercó a el tímidamente, ayudándolo a levantarse ,se mancho su hermosa túnica color marfil con sangre de aquel angelical ser , le dio una tierna mirada y le pregunto como se encontraba; en cambio lo que recibió de aquel ángel, fue una fija mirada fría, que le helo hasta el alma ,shaka consternado se presento" hola soy el aprendiz a santo de virgo shaka y tu ?". Camuss se quedo pasmado era el primer chico que en todo el santuario que no se había alejado de el, por su mirada , en cambio le tendió la mano y pronuncio una palabra "camuss". le tendió el corazón para ser su amigo ..."soy aprendiz del caballero de acuario, tu maestro no se encuentra..?", shaka oía la hermosa vos de aquel pedazo de luna andante,  
un ángel caído DEL CIELO, "mi maestro soy yo" respondió este , camuss algo confundido le pidió que le explicara ;shaka tomo aire y empezó a explicar" yo soy mi maestro por que soy la reencarnación de buda el antiguo santo de virgo "dijo esto rápida y torpemente mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas y un corazón desbocado... a partir d ese momento se hicieron buenos amigos...

... tenia razón había pasado buenos momentos junto al acuariano pero, no era suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado¿asi de mal acompañante era¿ de tan mala persona se trataba? para que aquel ser lo odiara o despreciara; el joven de brillante cabellera dorada y ojos celestes , que reflejaban en ellos el universo, se sentía a morir...

saga esperaba el mejoramiento de milo en su templo , todas las noches pensaba el porque se había tratado de suicidar, talvez lo aya visto con death , no eso era imposible milo no había ido a su templo desde que llego ...las dudas se apoderaban del santo de géminis , mientras arles aprovechaba el momento para controlarlo ...poco a poco su mente se hiba sumergiendo en las frías sombras mientras sus dudas se agrandaban arles lo dominaba , se encontraba en un profundo y frió rincón de su mente luchando por salir de aquel abismo de dolor , su única salvación era ese chico de cabellera azul y zafiros profundos...

mientras en el primer templo un chico de CABELLERA LILA PELEABA CON SU JOVEN APRENDIZ un niño de nombre kiki mas travieso q un elefante bebe y mas desordenado que cachorro chiguaga (XD o c rían d mis ocurrencias es un fic triste )), milo escuchaba a lo lejos gritos de dos personas, lo que parecía un caballero y un aprendiz , se levanto poco a poco de la cómoda cama con dosel……haciendo que se deslizaran las sabanas de seda por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto un fuerte y bien formado tórax , mientras este buscaba sus ropas, los gritos habían cesado dejando paso a un silencio mortal , mientras resonaban los pasos de alguien al acercarse a donde el reposaba...

... Milo se termino de parar buscan desesperadamente su camisa, sintió los pasos mas cerca, ese cosmo, saga...

pero a quien vio pasar por la puerta no fue a otro mas que el santo de cabello lila era el unico santo que no conocía aparte del santo de virgo...

-"...SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS.."-

sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, la palabra "siempre" resonaba en su mente , un pesado eco..., su cuerpo se agitaba, tenia espasmos, sudaba, y sentía un calor infernal... toda su vida se iba por el drenaje, mientras el dormía .

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el santo de escorpión se intentara suicidar, pero milo, el preciado niño de saga, lo viera en esa posición con caballero de cáncer, no había terminado de entender la aptitud de milo para con el, "siempre" creyó que eran uno para el otro ,"siempre" creyó tenerlo solo para el "siempre" hasta el final ..."Siempre" esa palabra retumbaba en su mente.

El peli-azul sudaba, se agitaba, tenia espasmos, susurraba, movía los labios y la cabeza en señal de negación, el santo de cáncer intentaba con desesperación ayudarlo……

….saga se encontraba tirado en medio del coliseo desmallado sudando, en un estado alarmante, todos los caballeros trataban de ayudar lo mas que podían…el que mas hacia era el santo de cáncer, el patriarca no estaba, no sabían que hacer, shura , el santo de capricornio propuso ir a buscar a mu , el santo de Aries , que en esos momentos se hallaba hablando placidamente con milo……….

* * *

**_:P Dejen RWS!1 porfis opinen si ?_**

**_Se que son cortas pero es que es muy raro q escriba una historia de esta manera la mayoría son mitad guión mitad cuento perdonen si tengo poco léxico ! : P XD gracias por leer mi historia XD _**


	3. Recuerdos

_**Saint seiya…...el lado oculto del santuario…..la oscuridad embriaga sus corazones mientras piensan si sus almas merecen seguir en ese mundo ……...suicidio, drogas, yaoi, sexo y alcohol ..….. la oscuridad cae lentamente sobre ellos mientras el sol, la única luz de sus vidas se oculta dejando paso ala traición y el deseo de ellos depende dejarse tocar por las embriagadoras sombras. **_

Estos personajes no son míos son solo de nuestro muy queridísimo señor….**_ Kuramada _**

Contiene SHONEN AI-YAOI ALCOHOL DROGAS SUICIDIO Y SEXO (EN ALGUNOS CASOS)

_**The dark side of the knights, sanctuary shadow **_

_**Deseo, lujuria y pasión, todo lo he sentido,**_

_**Por ti, eh de comprender que ya no eres para mi,**_

_**Pero mi terco corazón, nunca podrá olvidar vuestro amor….**_

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se agolpaban y perturbaban su mente,desde ese dia , el amldito dia en que habia caido enfermo, todo se habia vuelto diferente y la oscuridad se apoderaba rapidamente de su perdida y devil alma; mientras, sentado delante de aquel ostentoso escritorio, "un poco excéntrico", "si se me permite decir",la oscura madera contrastaba con el pálido mármol que lo cubría dándole iluminación, al tétrico ambiente, solo una vela iluminaba sus paginas y la pluma que las recorrían con rapidez y parte del cuerpo de su escritor, el cual solo podía plasmar en ellas recuerdos pasados, frustraciones, odios y resentimientos superados, gracias a ese hermoso diario color café, de paginas amarillentas y (la) pluma azul , que lo habían ayudado a sacar toda frustración por medio de sus paginas y escritos. Primero había recorrido a la marihuana y al alcohol, drogándose y emborrachándose, para así olvidar todo lo pasado, toda la tristeza causada por la impertinencia de dejar la maldita puerta sin llave, por la abrumadora y contenida lujuria que sentía por el santo de cáncer, todo lazo con milo se había roto por esa estupidez, ya superada, luego con siguió consuelo en brazos de otros, eso tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que cada vez que estaba con alguien , ya fuese afrodita o aioria, terminaba pensando en los ojos profundos y penetrantes del escorpión, en sus hermosos rizos oscuros, su piel morena y tersa, tan suave y dulce como sus labios, que al tacto eran como rosas, suaves, dulces, perfumados y rojos, rojos de pasión, la pasión que el santo sintió una vez por el, su ultimo con suelo, sugerido por shaka, que por cierto fue uno de sus mas tiernos y suaves amantes, el único que por poco lo hace olvidar al dueño de sus tormentos y pesadillas, el ultimo de sus amantes, el librito color café, el cual estaba ya por la mitad, escritos por shaka, saga lo siguió y consiguió en el su único consuelo, contra sus males, incluidos en ellos, kanon y arles, termino de escribir en el justo para que segundos después apareciera el ultimo, arles, el cual al hacerlo llevo el alma del santo al lugar mas oscuro y profundo de su cuerpo y mente, controlando sus acciones y pensamientos, paseo sus hermosos y fríos orbes rojos por la habitación, el tétrico ambiente lo desanimaba, lo ponía de pésimo humor, mientras contemplaba el excéntrico escritorio, pues eso era excéntrico y ostentoso, sobre el posaba una hermosa vela azul, con los signos de virgo y géminis entrelazados en el centro, cual luz tuene iluminaba el pequeño libro café y la suave y frágil pluma azul, pluma de avestruz. Se acerco a el y tomando suavemente el pequeño libro de cuero en sus asieras y fuertes manos, apartando la pluma para luego ponerla junto a la vela ,comenzó su lectura, los recuerdos , remordimientos, odios, resentimientos, sentimientos de lujuria, lagrimas, en fin, todo sentimientos y recuerdos de saga, el santo de géminis, su posesión, estaban plasmados en esas suaves y amarillentas paginas, en el libro de buda.

_**Querido saga lamento todo el daño que te he causado, pero amo demasiado el poder y este cuerpo como para dejarlos, algún día estarás libre, si te preguntas, el día que te deje será el dia de tu muerte, no te desanimes, are mas amena tu estadía en las sombras, y tratare de recompensar todo lo que te he hecho, y todo lo que has sufrido por culpa de otros de eso no te preocupes…pus yo soy el único que te he amado, aparte del ser que te dio a luz**………_

**_Con amor arles……tu eterno acompañante_ ... **

Termino de escribir en el "enmohecido" diario, y alejándose del lugar, su vil y destructiva mente, comenzó a urgir una artimaña en contra de todos los que habían hecho sufrir a saga, incluidos mu, el caballero de Aries (discípulo del antiguo patriarca, shion a quien habia scecinado...),y milo, el chico al que amaba……

No lejos de hay un risueño escorpión rea en compañía del ojiverde de hebras de un suave y dulce lila

HASTA AKI TLO DEJO XQ EL RETO NO T VA A GUSTAR XD


End file.
